The Rose That Never Fades
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Warning HP and the Half Blood Prince spoilers ! After the shocking murder of Dumbledore by Snape, Rosemary, Stephen and Marianna have been questioned as to where Severus could’ve disappeared to, but they have no idea as to where he could’ve gone.


The Rose That Never Fades

Note: (Warning HP and the Half Blood Prince spoilers !) After the shocking murder of Dumbledore by Snape, Rosemary, Stephen and Marianna have been questioned as to where Severus could've disappeared to, but they have no idea as to where he could've gone. Rosemary has taken the place of her husband for Potions class, and James Eli Falcous has become the new Transfiguration professor.

The Professors, including Rosemary, are discussing who should become the new Headmaster. This decision is integral and very difficult, considering that Albus was such a pillar of Hogwarts.

Chapter 1—Rosemary's Lament

Neither Rosemary nor her children knew where Snape had stolen away to or that he had left until after the abysmal murder of Dumbledore. All three were wounded to the core of their being. If it wasn't bad enough that they didn't know he was the Half-Blood Prince, their faith in him having a speck of goodness left within him had waned and almost faded.

Their tears hadn't stopped since the funeral and they had been questioned thoroughly by everyone in the establishment about Snape's whereabouts. The fact of the matter was they hadn't been told _anything_ since all of these horrendous things had occurred. Some students didn't trust Rosemary or her children, even though they had no involvement. However, the three were optimistic although they were internally crushed. Their love would never fade for the man whom they cared for even though they didn't understand why he had left or why he had murdered their beloved Head Master. They knew the Snape name had been marred, but not everyone hated the Snapes or wanted to avoid them. Even Harry Potter, who had felt betrayed and deceived by Professor Snape could confide in Rosemary and the Snape siblings.

He felt sorry for them and knew this must be the most complicated thing to endure. Rosemary had to be in the most pain of all three of them, although she didn't show it outwardly. Draco, who had been a protégé and practically worshipped Snape, had developed a sordid hatred for Rosemary and the Snape siblings. In fact, at this point, he wanted all "mudbloods" to suffer by any means possible. He did all he could to make them wish they had never been born, but Rosemary didn't take any nonsense in the classroom.

When everyone was asleep, then she would cry, and only her familiars Diana the cat and her elegant snowy owl Helena knew.

Chapter 2—Malfoy's Comeuppance

Meetings of the Professors were still continuing as the school year went on. James Eli Falcous, one of the resident Animagi, was taking over Transfiguration class and all of the students absolutely adored him as usual. He had always managed to console Rosemary although she was still very depressed, but what made it increasingly hard for her were Draco Malfoy's outbursts, especially when she was trying to educate the students. To try to stop him, she would deduct points from Slytherin, even though she was the Headmaster of that House.

One day, Rosemary was teaching a course about antidotes to Imperius curses and how to distinguish actual Horocruxes from phony ones. Malfoy was laughing and chatting with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Malfoy, pay attention. This is important. We all need to know this so we can prepare ourselves in the fight against the Dementors, Imperi and of course He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.", Rosemary said, maternally, her voice serious but calm.

"I don't care if it _is_ important, Professor. The only thing I don't understand is how Snape could've married a mudblood like you !", Draco shouted, angrily.

"That is neither here nor there, Malfoy. Love is love, you should realize.", Rosemary said, gently.

"Love ? Don't make me laugh. Did he kiss you before he disappeared ? I bet not. I bet he didn't even have sex with you before he left !", Malfoy retorted, becoming angrier by the minute. Rosemary became flushed and was beginning to become irritated. She couldn't believe the gall that Malfoy had.

"He probably couldn't _wait_ to ditch you, and those half breed children. I doubt if he'll even return for you sorry excuses for Wizards ! Love, feh. You probably put a spell on him to make him stay with you for this long…but unlike you, he was stronger and more intelligent…", Draco continued.

"Enough ! If you can't say anything nice, Malfoy…It is better to say nothing.", Rosemary said, pointing her wand at Draco. Instantly, a zipper appeared and closed his mouth shut. As much as he tried to unzip it and pry it off, he couldn't do so. Mortified, he rushed out of the classroom, Crabbe and Goyle following him as he went. Rosemary continued her lesson, but she had been wounded by what Draco had said. She could tell her beloved children had been hurt as well. She knew that Snape still loved her, as well as the children, in spite of the insults that Draco had hurled at her.

Chapter 3—Searching for Answers

Rosemary knew she couldn't take a journey on foot to search for Severus because of the responsibility of Potions class. After all, she had a duty to enlighten the students that were taking part in her course, and finals were coming up soon. Before the incident of murder occurred and since Snape had disappeared, his thoughts had been blocked from the minds of Rosemary and the siblings. None of them understood this, let alone knew the reasoning for the telepathic block. But, they presumed that there was a good reason behind it. They could only guess at what was going on in the place where Snape was, but they couldn't worry themselves constantly pondering about him. Other matters took precedence over Severus' absence. However, Rosemary's heart ached at night not having anyone close to her or being able to enjoy someone's presence during the day when everything was done.

All she wished for were Severus's arms around her, holding her close. She could almost imagine him caressing her hair and drawing her in for a gentle kiss. By the time she realized it, though, she was holding nothing but air and she felt cold and alone. Suddenly, she broke out into tears and huddled herself into the fetal position.

There was a weak wrap upon the door.

"Come in, please.", Rosemary said, sniveling.

"It's Steve and Anna, Mum.", Marianna said, hugging her brother for solace.

"You've been crying again, haven't you Mum ?", Steve said, trying not to weep again. With her lower lip quivering a bit she simply nodded her head. The two adolescent children embraced their mother and cried a bit together.

"I know we all miss him and we're all confused but I'm sure someday he'll come home to us. I have a feeling that this wasn't his idea after all. We can all pray that he still has goodness within him. Love will completely heal him someday. I still believe in him.", Rosemary stated, stroking the siblings' hair. She kissed their foreheads and wiped their tears.

"We believe in him too. We can't give up hope.", Marianna said, optimistically.

Chapter 4—The New Headmaster

After a lot of deliberation, Minerva McGonnagal was chosen as the new Headmaster. A female Headmaster hadn't been in Hogwarts for a long time, but it was a welcome sight to all. She would never completely replace Albus, but she would do everything she could to make Hogwarts the establishment it had always been. Although matters had quieted down relatively in the school, the Professors were still feverishly researching for answers and clues as to what was to be expected next. They were also preparing for the next onslaught of Dementors. Knowing that You-Know-Who could return and attack with his army of Imperi and other forms of evil had sent them all into "eternal diligence" mode. It was going to be a fierce battle and everyone would have to work together if they wanted Voldemort to be defeated. The only One that could defeat the Dark Lord was Harry Potter himself and those who were on the side of good as well as assisting Potter in his ultimate quest. Hopefully, he would survive the battle, but none of them knew whether the forces of good or evil would win this battle. Even the Muggle world had noticed the world was beginning to change and everything the Muggle and wizarding realms knew was about to be transformed once the arduous war against the Dark Lord was set into motion.

Chapter 5—None Knows For Certain

Christmas had come to Hogwarts, and everything was joyful, cheery and bright. Oddly enough, Rosemary and the siblings had heard from their father. They had been given letters but there was no return address. No trace of any evidence of where he was or what he was doing, just that he still loved them and that he would return someday. He had given Rosemary a gorgeous rose locket that smelled like a rose and carried a vocal message.

Every time she opened it, there was a picture of Severus with the rest of the Snapes, smiling and laughing, and Severus telling her that she loved her immensely as well as Marianna and Stephen. He vowed he always would love them as he always had since the moment he had married Rosemary and made her his wife. It was the next best thing to having him beside her, or underneath the mistletoe, his lips tickling her neck.

This Christmas, no one could take a vacation or leave Hogwarts Castle because of the Dementor sightings. It was a constant reminder that the Dark Lord was going to attack when the opportunity was right. In the Muggle world, matters were becoming more and more muddled and confused. Many Muggles were frantic, worried, wondering who they could turn to. But there were the select few that had faith that everything would turn out well in the end. It might not be exactly what they expected when all came to an end, but somehow those who had faith and believed in hope and benevolence triumphing would be on the side of the Wizards that wanted the same.

Epilogue 

Ominous as it was, the circling Dementors around the Castle seemed to stay in place and not go any further. The Dark Mark had not been seen, but each Wizard and Witch was prepared for Voldemort's attack, whenever it would be. For some strange reason, he seemed to be hesitating. Perhaps he didn't want to die just yet, even though he had been "immortal" for a time but at a horrible cost. He was weak and he was becoming more powerful before he made his move and ripped Hogwarts apart. What he didn't realize is he was going to have a hard time battling the forces of benevolence. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was going to die and he had to face his destiny if he wanted to create his perfect, pure blood world. Nonetheless, he was going to do whatever it took to have his way but the Prophecy was not in his favor. There could always be an heir, should he lose, but even so, the heir probably wouldn't have much of a chance of carrying out the plan for a pure blood world. Voldemort really couldn't care one way or another. He simply wanted vengance for everything that had befallen him. No matter what, the Wizarding world and the Muggle world would both pay dearly for having deceived and treated him so horribly.

July 23, 2005


End file.
